The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live content streams (e.g. video and/or audio media streams), can be streamed via the Internet from mobile electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, computers, and drones) to other electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, tablets and Internet-enabled televisions).
Some mobile electronic devices may be capable of transmitting a video stream in addition to receiving a video stream. For example, a mobile electronic device may include one or more cameras that can be used to capture and save video files, participate in live video conferencing, and transmit a live video stream to a server or to another electronic device. Mobile electronic devices may provide other functionality in addition to sending or receiving live video streams. For example, in certain instances, a notification may be used to notify a mobile device user when a certain event occurs (e.g., a weather alert or a flight delay). In other examples, mobile applications (“apps”) executing on a mobile device can also alert a user that the mobile device is in a particular location or in proximity to another mobile device.